Of Death and Rage
by Evil Sandstorm
Summary: This story takes place right after the Grand Magic games and all of those shenanigans. Rated M for language n other stuff that may or may not take place later, enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

The sun had just started to peak over the horizon and the morning dew had just started to evaporate when out of the forest burst two dark figures. They both were wearing the ruminants of what used to be a prisoner's jumpsuit. It looked like the tops had been attacked by a weedwhacker, the two men's exposed chests looked the same, slashed and cut. Both were covered in dried blood,bits of plants and dirt. All of this made them look somewhat like walking trees, and you couldn't make out much other than their sizes. The larger of the two, who's name was Attero looked at his companion and held up his hands, which incidentally were handcuffed together.

"Ossein, we need to get these things off, or we won't be able to get those damned soldiers off our tail."

The second figure, Ossein, grunted and frowned.

"Well seeing as it nullifies magic, I'm not sure we can, unless you know a locksmith. Now if we had your sword, that would be easier. Luckily, we know where that is, and those damned Trogs don't know where it is. Only problem is, I don't know where we are."

He looked around and sighed.

"This damned forest is too damned big." He said looking at the black trees surrounding the clearing.

A twig snapped in the distance behind the two of them.

"Shit, we need to keep moving, come on."

So saying he took off In the opposite direction of the noises. After some time, they spotted a building through the trees. Ossein looked around and frowned.

"Hmm."

"What, what is it." Attero asked looking at his comrade.

"Well, you see that stump over there, the one with the tiny tree growing out of the crack in the middle? That stump is maybe a mile west of the lagoon where we stashed our stuff before we were captured, but I don't remember a building being here."

Attero frowned. "Well, what do we do now, we can't stay here, and I doubt that we will out run the soldiers long enough to make it to the lagoon."

Ossein thought for a second, all the while the sounds of soldiers were getting closer. "Come on were hiding in there."

The two got up and tore into the clearing, quickly running over to the building and opening the front door. The building was massive, there were several wings and a pool in the back. Above the door there was a sign that read Fairy Tail, with an insignia above it. Ossein grabbed the door with both hands and quickly but quietly opened it and waved his friend inside. The two quickly shut the door and looked around. Inside was what looked like a massive dining hall with a stage at the back. Strewn all over was sleeping figures, it looked like the occupants had passed out all over the place. While they had been taking in the scene, the soldiers had gotten close to them, and suddenly started to pound on the door. Ossein and Attero dove behind a counter off to the side and hid in some barrels that were behind it. As they did so the room started to stir, in response to the pounding on the door. The two listened as slowly but surely the occupants woke up and started to complain about the noise.

Someone yelled "Oi, Romeo, get your foot off my face."

Another groaned something about fish, and another on groaned "Someone open the door and tell whoever it is to fuck off."

The door creaked open and there were some words exchanged, the two companions were too far away to hear clearly but it appeared that the soldiers were arguing with the inhabitants about where they were. It seemed that the people were part of a guild called "Fairy Tail" and had up until that day been in a city called "Magnolia". The soldiers weren't buying it and were threatening to arrest everyone in the building for harboring fugitives. Someone who was called Makarov offered to let the soldiers search the premises for whoever they were looking for. Ossein and Attero stiffened in their hiding places and held their breath as the solders accepted and started banging around through the place. While that was happening, someone was wondering loudly how a forest had suddenly appeared outside the hall.

Someone shouted "How dumb can you be Hot head, obviously the hall was moved to this forest."

Who ever was being called "Hot head" shouted back "Shut up ice brain, how could the Guild be moved like that? "

There was a scuffle and it sounded like there was a quick fist fight that ended with two quick and rapid clanging noises and the two arguing individuals shut up, and someone piped up "Maybe we were transported here after we had all passed out."

"Exactly Ezra thank you." Said someone.

While that had been happening, the soldiers had begun to get closer to the pairs hiding spot. Closer and closer they came, opening crates and barrels as they went. Just as they were about to open the barrels that the pair were hiding in someone, sounding rather old, piped up.

"Uh I wouldn't open those if I were you, that stuff is highly reactive and will explode when exposed t air."

Ossein and Attero knew at the very least that this was not true, the barrels smelled like alcohol. And one of the speakers comrades, a woman, said "Umm... master I don't-"but she was cut of by the "master" saying

"I restocked those barrels while you lot were sleeping, now by all means open them, just let us get outside first, I don't know about the rest of them, but I don't want to be blown to kingdom come."

The soldiers immediately drew back and grunted about the search being complete. They left apologizing and saying if the occupants knew anything about the fugitives they were to contact the Trogavell Commander Festus Free.

When the soldiers had left, someone walked over to the barrels saying.

"Um master, these are empty beer barrels, not whatever you told those soldiers."

The master chuckled and said "They aren't empty any more, come on you two, show your selves."

The pair each slowly opened their respective barrels and stood up sheepishly.

"Um… Hi." Ossein said looking around. There were quite a lot of people in the room, the one that everyone was calling master seemed to be a short old man standing on the counter. There were two men, one with pink hair and the other with blue hair, looking at each other with large red marks on their faces. A girl in armor and with red hair was holding them. There was a trio of white haired people, two girls and a man standing off to one side. There was also a blonde standing towards the back with three cats standing around here. Ossein and Attero looked at each other and back at the old man.

"Thank you for that." Ossein said, "But if you knew where we were, why did you help us?"

The old man smiled and shrugged. "Trogavell is known for imprisoning people wrongly, all the real criminals are in charge."

He turned towards the people assembled in the hall. "And yes, I know where we are, this clearing is the original guild hall. Sometimes if its needed here, it will appear here. Apparently, the magic governing such a thing decided that these two need aid so here we are. And we can get back by casting a simple teleport spell on the building."

Attero seemed to sway slightly and fell over, collapsing in the ground.

The master Makarov turned back and looked down, calling over some of his guildmembers to help him, he turned towards Ossein. "What happened to you two, you look like you have had quite the ordeal, I can't even really tell what you look like. "

Ossein winced as he felt the pain returning as the adrenaline left his system. "Well it's a very interesting story…." He said before he also blacked out.

 **Well here's the 1st chapter of my new story, its been quite a while and Well, I guess i'm gonna be working on this one a lot more because the Idea is fresh in my mind, but I will be returning to the other ones, anyway enjoy and leave a review let me know what you liked, didn't ect. If you have any ideas for it, feel free to pm me, and let me know. I'd love to hear em, just remember it is my story after all so dont get too upset if it doesn't make it in.**

 **-E**


	2. Chapter 2

Ossein groaned and sat up blinking. He was in what appeared to be an infirmary, with clean white beds and sheets dividing some of them. At the moment, Attero and himself, who was in the bed next to him, were the only occupants. He looked down and noticed his entire upper body was covered in bandages, and he was clean. He scratched the back of his head and wondered who had cleaned him. Shrugging he threw the covers off himself and sat up. There was a mirror on the other side of the room and he walked over to investigate it. He blinked at his reflection, it had been far too long since he had seen it. His undercut had started to grow out and he now had a bit of a beard. Frowning he concentrated for a moment and a tiny pile of bone appeared in his hand and assembled its self into a tiny skeleton with bone blades on the end of its tiny arms. Ossein then nodded at it and the tiny barber scuttled up his arm and set to work on his hair and face. After a short time, he had his old look back. His white hair was set in an undercut braid that went down to the small of his back and his face had a black tribal tattoo on his right side starting from his jawline and going up across his eye and onto his forehead. His left eye was solid black, a birth defect that had scared his parents so much they had abandoned him in the woods.

Lost in his thoughts, he failed to notice Attero had woken up. He had gotten up and was sitting on his bed scratching his scruffy beard.

"Hey Ossein, can I borrow that little barber of yours?" He asked indicating the tiny skeleton sitting on Ossein's shoulder.

Ossein nodded and instructed the skeleton to fix Attero's hair, and face to his liking. After a second the skeleton hooped onto the floor scuttled over to Attero, and upon receiving the instructions from him, he set to work. Once he was done, Attero had his black hair cleaned up so it was less of a mess. He had the sides of it braided in multiple braids laying down the front of his shoulders, and the middle was free and laying down his back. And his beard was trimmed into less of a mess as well.

He nodded at the little skeleton. "Thank you." He said and placed it back on the ground. It saluted with one of its tiny blades and scurried over to Ossein. It saluted, and he nodded, and it disassembled itself and the bones vanished.

"Well I suppose we had better go thank them…." Ossein said "Then maybe we can go pick up our stuff and get back to try to help our village?"

"What was that about saving a village?" came a voice from behind them.

The two whirled around in surprise to see a red head and blonde, both in armor, were standing in the door way.

Ossein blinked a bit and frowned. "That's none of your business."

Attero seemed deep in thought the looked at Ossein. "I doubt we could take them all on, we could use the help."

"Soo what's the problem?" Asked the red head.

Attero looked at Ossein and sighed. "We were imprisoned for stealing money to give to our village, and the king here felt the need to destroy the village and make us watch as punishment, so we escaped and were gonnta defend it."

The two looked at each other. And smiled. "How many would you two be taking on?"

"Maybe thirty?" Said Attero

"And you two are going to fight 30 people? Do you two even use magic?" Asked the blonde.

"Yes of course. Though what we use is none of your business." Ossein grunted.

Attero turned and punched Ossein in the jaw, sending him through the window.

"Sorry about him, he doesn't trust anyone, we need to go collect some things if you want to help the Village is about ten miles north of here." He said jumping put the window, grabbing Ossein and dragging him off into the woods to the east.

"You gotta lighten up." Attero said as they arrived at a small waterfall. Attero dropped Ossein, who grunted and held up his hand. And a large slab of bone materialized in it and he held it over the two of them as they went under it. Inside was a small corridor that opened up to a pit with a lagoon and a black wood cabin at the bottom. The two of them went down a flight of stone steps and opened the door Inside was three doors, two opened up to bedroom. Each of them went into their respective rooms.

Attero emerged first, He had changed out of his ragged prisoners uniform into a sleeveless black trench coat, black pants, and boots with gold chains wrapped around them. He had neglected to wear a shirt and his array of tribal tattoos was evident. He also had a bastard sword on his back, the strap going across from right to left and down across his chest. Ossein then walked out, he had a black and white plaid shirt with the front unbuttoned, and the sleeves rolled up to just above his elbow. His pants were black with white trim, and a white sash was wrapped around his waist. And he had white boots with black soles. His chest had a tribal tattoo on his right side that went up onto his shoulder and down his arm. They nodded and Attero grinned.

"I think I might enjoy this, Its been a while since I've been able to cut loose."

Ossein laughed. "Just don't kill yourself so you can have fun."

The two of them grinned and headed out of the door and walked back up the stairs and through the waterfall, heading through the woods to their village. A few feet behind them, multiple shadows move after them, taking great care to stay quiet.

 **Sorry this took so ling, I've been busy but here you go, enjoy**

 **-E**


End file.
